


Plein de Grâce

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet Dancer Castiel, Dancer Castiel, M/M, Private Investigator Dean, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was never one to complain about noisy neighbors - hell, he was one himself. However, when the music from the office next door starts being too much, he knocks on the door only to have his complaints forgotten at the sight of the fluid movements of what Dean was sure could only be an angel on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plein de Grâce

**Author's Note:**

> Plein de grâce: french, meaning gracious.  
> Aplomb: french, the apparent elegance and precision presented by a confident dancer.

Most nights Dean didn’t really mind the music; it actually helped him get more work done with the constant flow of notes passing through the wall right into his ears. The melody was great when he needed to maintain the focus on a particularly tricky case and, if he was being honest, the classical style made his soul light, as if he could get up and dance whenever he dared to.

When he heard the two offices next to his were being turned into one the last thing that crossed his mind was that a ballet teacher would be moving in. The next couple of weeks were hectic and Dean had to meet his customers outside to avoid the noise taking a wall down required; he also ended up having to take his work home with him if he wanted to finish everything in time to be paid.

Then one day all the noise stopped and someone finally occupied the room. Dean noticed the glass doors immediately – not that they didn’t stand out, being amongst boring, wooden ones – and stepped closer to read the word _Aplomb_ right above _Castiel Novak_ in elegant letters. At first, the constant presence of soft music bothered him so much that Dean considered taking his appointments someplace else again before his mother’s voice came to him in a reminder that music made people happy and he changed his mind – hey, maybe he could make a few extra hundred dollars with the help of his unsuspecting neighbor.

Time went by and Dean started to crave the gentle flow of a piano or a violin whenever he felt stressed or too buried in work. There were nights when he would just stop what he was doing and sit back, eyes closed, to appreciate the peace flooding his being.

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights.

A respected philanthropist suspected his wife was cheating on him with his brother, who was also married. It was supposed to be just another easy case: prove the act, collect the money, and never think of it again. But the wife, Bela – or Abby, as her real name proved out to be – was smart and knew how to cover up her tracks almost better than Dean could find them. _Almost_.

He had just build a line of thought that would lead him straight to the place the unfaithful couple would be hiding when the song next door reached a crescendo and completely distracted him from the plan. Dean tried again, and again, but the music this time wasn’t as soft and soothing as he was used to, doing nothing for him but break his focus.

Dean and Castiel had never met – with Dean both coming in and leaving after his neighbor did – but from what he had heard from Lisa, the yoga teacher above him, and Becky, the assistant of a best-selling author two floors below, the dude was a god amongst the humans. He sighed and ran a hand down his face; his first encounter with the guy and he was going to act like a middle-aged man.

The song’s second crescendo was just coming to an end when Dean pressed the doorbell on the wall. The opaque material of the glass only allowed him to make out a male silhouette abruptly stopping mid-jump, walking to the stereo to pause it and then to the door to unlock it.

And holy shit, Lisa and Becky were right. With bright blue eyes, messy hair from hours of practice and a layer of sweat making his skin glow, Castiel was definitely the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen.

“Uh…” Dean scratched the back of his neck and tried not to notice the way Castiel’s clothes clung to his lean form. “Could you, um, turn the music down a bit?”

“My apologies.” Dean was mesmerized by the small smile playing on Castiel’s lips. “It was never my intention to get in the way of your work.”

“It’s fine, really… This song is just different from the others.”

“Oh… Yes.” There was that smile again. “I have a competition coming up.”

“Right…” Dean nodded. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

He turned around to go back to his office, but the firm grip of a hand on his forearm stopped him. “Perhaps you could watch… Tell me what it looks like?” Castiel’s eyes betrayed his composed posture by telling Dean exactly how insecure he was.

“Yeah, sure.” Dean did his best not to be too affected by the reaction he got with his positive answer and walked inside the studio towards the row of chairs Castiel showed him.

Less than a minute later, Dean was transfixed by Castiel’s dance. His whole body was a work of art, moving in perfect synchrony with the song, so effortless and free it was like there were wings on his back to carry him. His jumps and pirouettes held much more emotion than Dean thought was possible; his arms and hands told a story Dean understood as if he had been told that same thing a thousand times before; his face held an expression so serene Dean couldn’t help but compare him to an angel.

Castiel was beautiful. Not in the way Dean noticed when he first laid eyes on him, but in a way that made him stand out, like his soul was falling out of every single one of his pores and it was so bright Dean wouldn’t stop looking even if it made him blind.

Dean was called back from his trance a few minutes later by Castiel’s voice. “What do you think?” He asked as he came closer, panting.

“Holy shit.” Dean whispered, making Castiel blush and let out a quiet laugh. “Sorry, man, but that’s all I can think about.”

“That’s exactly the reaction I was looking for.” He took a deep breath and looked right into Dean’s eyes. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome. You- I mean, that was beautiful.” Dean felt his cheeks heat up but held the eye contact anyway.”

“Maybe you would like to come see the performance?” Castiel asked, a hopeful edge to his voice.

“I think I’d like to go out for dinner first.” Dean answered honestly.

Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise and pushed away a few strands of hair from his forehead. Dean noticed he was also trying to hide the grin spreading on his lips.

“What do you say?” Dean took a step back and lifted Castiel’s chin with his fingers. “I bet you’re really bendy.”

“I am.” He watched Dean’s face for a second more. “I’ll show all about it after that dinner.”

“Tomorrow?” Dean put some distance between them; he had to have some power of will if he wanted to solve that case.

“Tomorrow.” Castiel smiled.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I know some of you might be reading this and waiting for Like The Ink On My Skin but I haven't really had the time or the inspiration to write the next chapter - sorry. Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.treacherouscas.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
